Moonbeam
|variants = Moonbeam Custom |related = Burrito Minivan |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 (GTA IV) 4/5 (GTA Online) |dashtype = Cavalcade (needle) Cavalcade (dial texture) |inttxd = Generic (3D Universe) Van (GTA IV) Cavalcade (GTA Online) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} ---- }} |modelname = moonbeam |handlingname = MOONBEAM |textlabelname = MOONBM (3D Universe) MOONB (GTA IV) MOONBEAM (GTA Online) |roadspawn = Yes (3D Universe & GTA IV) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (GTA IV) 30 (GTA Online) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Moonbeam is a four-door minivan featured in every game of the franchise since Grand Theft Auto III, with the exception of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and the standard editions of Grand Theft Auto V. It was added to Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Lowriders update for the enhanced versions only. It is manufactured by Declasse in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe Between Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Moonbeam is straightforwardly modeled after a , but it has tall tail lights. The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City version's tail lights are similar to those found on vans (although it was changed in the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition, having only red lights). Some versions of the Moonbeam have rear fog lights attached to the rear bumper. Minor cosmetic changes have been made throughout its appearances, but the van has generally retained its bulky 1980s design, making it unattractive in all its appearances. Whilst the Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories rendition of the Moonbeam is based on that of GTA III, the GTA Vice City Stories rendition adopts the design of the GTA Liberty City Stories or GTA III rendition, instead of the usual GTA Vice City rendition. During development of GTA III, the van was originally known as the "Aster", a clear reference to the Chevrolet Astro name. The van is depicted in the Capital Autos website. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Moonbeam (now with a Declasse manufacturer badge) is still based on a 1985—1994 Chevrolet Astro/1985—1994 GMC Safari but the front end has been greatly altered, incorporating more realistic detailing and design cues, as well as supporting one-tone or two-tone body colors. The tail lights share their textures with the Bobcat and resemble those of the . The Moonbeam can be found in several different configurations; stock passenger or conversion; with optional rear-mounted continental tire and ladder (conversion), elevated aero roof (conversion), roof-mounted luggage bars (stock and low-roof conversion), a custom billet grille that covers the headlamps, and either one of two types of side scuffs. Conversion Moonbeams may also be found with panels in place of rear quarter windows. Most of the lower half of the bodywork is painted in a primary color around the vehicle, while the secondary color is applied to the upper half and the lower trimmings of the vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Moonbeam appears in the original shape and design as the latter appearance, however it appears with multiple advanced modifications fitted, and sliding door panels are seen apparent on the side of the vehicle. Paint scheme remains identical to its GTA IV iteration. Unlike its previous iteration, the Moonbeam no longer has the accesories and instead, they were carried over its custom variant. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Moonbeams between GTA III and GTA Vice City Stories all possess similar handling properties. Performance is poor, due to the under-powered engines, rear wheel drive layouts (Moonbeams in GTA III and Vice City are front-wheel drive), heavy bodies, soft suspension, and high center of gravity (leading to a tendency to flip on rough terrains); as a result, the Moonbeam is generally unsuitable for high-speed driving and has little practical use aside its fundamental function as a mode of transport. In GTA San Andreas it's one of the worst vehicles, as not only does the vehicle have bad performance, it also has a bad build quality and low durability. The Moonbeam only holds a maximum of four occupants. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The GTA IV rendition of the Moonbeam is powered by a modeled V8 engine and features a rear wheel drive layout, however its lack of power makes this characteristic negligible; the Moonbeam drives as slowly as its predecessors, and still suffers from understeer. Frustratingly, the Moonbeam fails to withstand a large amount of damage, as its large size would suggest. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Moonbeam is powered by an FR single overhead camshaft V8 capable of moving it at an average top speed. Since the vehicle has a minivan-style body, it weighs a bit less than other industrial-style vans, and as a result has decent acceleration. Unfortunately, this costs it in terms of durability and traction. Poor weight distribution and the high, soft suspension causes heavy oversteer while cornering. Even though the Moonbeam is a van, it is classified by the game as a muscle car for races. Unlike other vehicles similar to its size, such as the Minivan, the Moonbeam's lively engine and transmission work hard at propelling the vehicle off the line quickly, resulting in a long burnout from the rear wheels and yielding an impressive 0-60 time for its size. Although its handling is quick and responsive; unlike other vehicles similar to its size, the Moonbeam is prone to suffer from extreme oversteer during hard cornering, even at relatively low speeds. Traction is acceptable given its RWD drivetrain, and braking is on par with other vehicles it competes against. The Moonbeam is a decent getaway vehicle in terms of its top speed and acceleration thanks to its brisk engine and transmission, but players should be very cautious while cornering hard, especially during a hot pursuit. The Moonbeam shares a similar sound with sports sedans like the Tailgater and Schafter. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Moonbeam-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Moonbeam can only be modified in a TransFender garage. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' :B Only available at Benny's Original Motor Works. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto III'' Aster-GTA3-front.jpg|The "Aster", a beta Moonbeam as depicted prior to GTA III s release. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Moonbeam-GTA4-front2.jpg|''GTA IV'' rendition; front quarter view, complete with a "Super Streamline" roof, a billet grille covering the headlamps and engine grille, and an incomplete vehicle base. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Moonbeam-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|The Moonbeam on Benny's Original Motor Works. Moonbeam-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Moonbeam on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *A Moonbeam is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a uniquely black and red body. As a new Moonbeam will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Moonbeam-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The requested Moonbeam in Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto III'' Import/Export - The Moonbeam is one of the 23 vehicles wanted for the Portland Island portion of the Import/Export side mission. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Stevie's Car Thefts - The Moonbeam is one of the 30 vehicles wanted by the Stevie's Car Thefts in the side-mission of the same name. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Garage 30 north of Momma's Restaurante, Saint Mark's, Portland. *In the departments of Hepburn Heights, Portland. *In Callahan Point, Portland. *In the Carson General Hospital in Rockford, Staunton Island. *In the Liberty Tree offices in Bedford Point, Staunton Island. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Commonly driving around Vice Point. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Commonly seen driving around Los Santos especially Idlewood. *Parked outside The Pig Pen in East Los Santos, Los Santos. *The poor areas in southwest San Fierro and south Las Venturas, in addition of the countryside. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Found driving around in Saint Mark's. *In the parking lot of the Ferry Terminal in Harwood, Portland. *In the underground parking lot of AMCo. Headquarters in Torrington, Staunton Island. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Seen driving around at the Escobar International Airport. *Commonly driving around in Little Haiti. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Commonly found in Broker, Bohan, and the west end of Alderney. *Commonly seen in Middle Park East. *Very common on Charge Island, Industrial, and Colony Island. *A Moonbeam spawns on the intersection between Diamond Street and Albany Avenue during the mission Wrong is Right. It has no driver so the player can easily take it although this will likely result in mission failure. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Benny's Original Motor Works Website for $32,500 (enhanced version only). *The Road Captain of a Motorcycle Club can request a Moonbeam for club use in free mode for $1000. This version has bulletproof tires and bullet-resistant front and rear glass. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Moonbeam fetching $2,200. Trivia General *The Moonbeam plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **West Coast Talk Radio in GTA San Andreas. **Integrity 2.0, WKTT Radio or PLR in GTA IV. **Radio Los Santos, West Coast Classics or The Lab in GTA Online. *The Moonbeam may get its name due to the real-life variant Chevrolet Astro, as they both share names with astronomical themes. This is also further proven by the beta name, the Aster. *The 3D Universe Moonbeam also bear resemblance to Suzuki APV, a compact minivan exclusive to Japan and parts of Asia. However, this may be anachronistic as the Suzuki APV was not introduced until 2003, well after the events of all 3D Universe games. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *The Moonbeam was originally planned to have sliding rear doors, although technical limitations in GTA III made it impossible. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *The Moonbeam in GTA Vice City, along with the game's Bobcat, is one of the earliest vehicles in the series to physically depict its name; sporting a "MOONBEAM" badge on its trunk lid. * In the beta for GTA Vice City, the Moonbeam was originally implied, just as planned originally for GTA III, to have sliding rear doors. However, the limitations still existed. Sliding doors were not added until GTA V. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Driving a Moonbeam into the TransFender in Las Venturas will cause the vehicle to spawn on top of the garage but underneath the roof, trapping the player and the vehicle. At this point the player can only escape by blowing themselves up, re-loading the game's save file, or re-loading the game itself. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The Moonbeam is equipped with the "door ajar" bong when the driver's door is opened. *It is impossible to do a burnout with the Moonbeam, possibly due to the excessively heavy weight, in conjunction with the highly-underpowered engine. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Despite being a van, the Moonbeam is classified as a muscle car, most likely due to having visual upgrades available on other cars in the update. *The addition of the Moonbeam and its modification options in GTA Online references the Astro/Safari van's popularity in the lowrider scene. *Unless the player owns a regular Moonbeam as a personal vehicle, it will not be listed in muscle car races. **The custom variant however, is. This is also the only vehicle in the GTA Online: Lowriders update that is not included in the creator. See Also *Moonbeam Custom - Custom lowrider variant. Navigation }}es:Moonbeam ru:Moonbeam Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Vans Category:People Carriers Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles with sliding doors Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Lowriders Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online